MenschenMonster
by kslchen
Summary: "Es gibt keine zurechnungsfähigen Menschen in Azkaban. Auch ich bin es nicht. Schon lange nicht mehr. Bin ich es je gewesen? Ich muss gestehen: Ich weiß es nicht."


_Ich weiß nicht so genau, wieso ich das hier schreibe, aber es wollte geschrieben werden._

_Disclaimer__:  
Siehe Profil._

_Summary__:  
One-Shot! „Es gibt keine zurechnungsfähigen Menschen in Azkaban. Auch ich bin es nicht.  
Schon lange nicht mehr. Bin ich es je gewesen? Ich muss gestehen: Ich weiß es nicht."_

**Menschen-Monster**

Hallo.  
Merkwürdige Art, zu beginnen, ich weiß, aber mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen.  
Wer ich bin, fragen Sie mich?  
Ich denke nicht, dass das wichtig ist.  
Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann weiß ich es gar nicht mal mehr.  
Ich glaube, ich hatte mal einen Namen, eine Identität, eine Familie und Freunde.  
Aber das ist lange vorbei.  
Wie lange?  
Ich habe keine Ahnung.  
Die Zeit steht still hier, müssen Sie wissen.  
Wo ‚hier' ist?  
‚Hier' ist Azkaban.

_Hey James, hörst du mich? Siehst du mich, von wo auch immer du bist? Du bist tot, also denke ich, du wirst es tun. Und wenn nicht, dann… ach, auch egal. Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich mit dir rede? Es ist besser, als mit mir selbst zu reden. Weniger verrückt. Auch wenn du nicht antworten wirst. Ich würde mir wünschen, du wärest hier, um es zu tun, aber das wäre vergeblich. Ich halte mich nicht mit Dingen auf, die vergeblich sind. Obwohl es mir an Zeit nicht mangelt. Nicht mehr. Du hattest zu wenig Zeit. Du bist tot. Einfach tot. Und ich bin hier eingesperrt. ‚Hier' ist Azkaban, musst du wissen. Ich sitze wegen Massenmordes und Hochverrats. Sie sagen, ich hätte dich verraten, dich umgebracht. Ich war es nicht. Ich würde dich niemals verraten, könnte es wahrscheinlich gar nicht. Aber ich leugne nicht, dass ich es war, der dich getötet hat. Dich und Lily. Aber ich schwöre dir, James, ich habe es nicht gewollt. Es tut mir Leid._

Sie sagen, Azkaban wäre ein Gefängnis.  
Ich weiß es besser.  
Azkaban ist die Hölle, der unmenschlichste Platz, den Menschen je geschaffen haben.  
Ich bin hier eingesperrt.  
Auf Lebenszeit.  
Warum?  
Habe ich vergessen.  
Mord, glaube ich, und Verrat.  
Vielleicht auch vorsätzliche Körperverletzung. Das ist ihr Ausdruck für Folterer.  
Aber ehrlich gesagt: Ich weiß es nicht mehr.  
Wieso ich das alles vergessen habe?  
Ganz einfach.  
Es ist nicht wichtig.  
Ich bin nur ein weiterer, namenloser Todesser, den sie gebrochen haben.  
Nichts an mir ist interessant genug, als das sich noch irgendwer an mich erinnern könnte.  
Am wenigsten von allen ich selbst.

_Erinnerst du dich, James? Erinnerst du dich an damals, als wir noch geträumt haben? Ich erinnere mich. Und es bringt mich um. Ich denke daran, wie naiv wir waren, so voller Hoffnungen und Ideale. Wir sind ausgezogen, um die Welt zu besiegen. Wir glaubten, wie könnten alles schaffen. Das Leben hat uns eines besseren belehrt. Waren wir anmaßend? Ich glaube schon. Aber dem war dann so. Es hat uns nicht gestört. Wir waren jung, stolz, stark und wir dachten, dass uns nichts und niemand mehr in die Knie zwingen kann. Wir waren dumm. Aber wir waren glücklich. Bist du glücklich, wo immer du jetzt bist? Du hast Lily bei dir. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass dem so ist. Denn Einsamkeit ist grauenvoll. Könnt ihr euch gegenseitig trösten? Denkt ihr manchmal an mich? Oder habt auch ihr mich vergessen?_

Wundern Sie sich, wieso ich noch nicht verrückt bin?  
Leugnen Sie ist nicht, ich weiß, dass Sie es sich fragen.  
Ich sehe es in Ihrem Blick.  
Lassen Sie mich antworten.  
Ich bin verrückt, müssen Sie wissen.  
Aber noch nicht so, wie die meisten hier.  
Manchmal habe ich noch klare Momente.  
Wie jetzt grade.  
Dann nehme ich meine Umgebung war.  
Die kleine Zelle, mit ihren Steinmauern.  
Das kleine Fenster, mit seinen Gittern.  
Und die anderen Gefangenen. Verbrecher.  
Ich bin im Hochsicherheitstrakt.  
Warum, dass habe ich vergessen.  
Fakt ist, dass ich es bin.  
Und die Hochsicherheitsgefangenen, die sind am verrücktesten von allen.  
Ich auch?  
Vielleicht.

_Sieh uns an, James. Sieh uns an und sieh, was aus uns geworden ist. Wir sind gebrochen. Wie Glas. Ich hatte uns immer für stärker gehalten. Und du auch, das weiß ich. Wir dachten immer, um uns könnte ein Orkan toben und wir würden trotzdem stolz und stark unseren Mann stehen. Am Ende hat es nur ein kleines Windchen gebraucht, um uns in die Knie zu zwingen. Wir sind gefallen, James. Einfach gefallen. Und es gab niemanden, der bereit war, uns aufzufangen. Unser Traum war es, diesen verdammten Krieg zu beenden und uns ein schönes, sorgenfreies Leben auszubauen. Nun, der Krieg ist vorbei. Gebracht hat es uns nichts. Denn mit dem Ende des Krieges, kam auch unser Ende. Pure Ironie, wenn du mich fragst. Wir haben darum gekämpft, dem Krieg ein Ende zu bereiten. Wir haben es geschafft. Doch hat der Krieg auch uns zerstört. Es ist, als könnten wir ohne Krieg nicht sein und er ohne uns nicht. Ob das wohl stimmt?_

Ich kenne alle ihre Namen.  
Ich weiß, wer sie sind, wo sie herkommen und was sie getan haben.  
Warum ich mich an ihre Schicksale erinnere und an mein eigenes nicht?  
Das ist einfach.  
Es tut weh, zu wissen, wer man ist.  
Deshalb habe ich es vergessen.  
Aber ich weiß, wer sie sind. Ich kenne alle von ihnen.  
Da ist Sirius Black.  
Hochverräter und dreizehnfacher Mörder. Anhänger des Dunklen Lords.  
Er scheint noch recht klar im Kopf zu sein.  
Schreit wenigstens nicht.  
Spricht dafür aber immer unablässig mit sich selber.  
‚James' nennt er seinen imaginären Gesprächspartner.  
Irgendwo klingelt es da bei mir. Ich weiß, wer James ist. Oder war.  
Aber ich kann den Gedanken nicht greifen.  
Vielleicht ist es auch einfach nur Blacks imaginärer Freund.  
Schizophrenie ist nichts seltenes hier.  
Mit sich selbst reden auch nicht.  
Mit wem sollten wir denn sonst reden?  
Sie sehen ja an mir, dass es funktioniert.

_Wir hatten unsere Ideale, unseren Glauben, unsere Träume. Wir wären gestorben dafür. Du, ebenso wie ich, wie wir alle. Heute weiß ich es besser. Für seine Ideale sollte man sein Leben nicht riskieren. Jeder kann falsch liegen. Aber damals dachten wie, so etwas würde uns nicht passieren. Wir haben auf andere herunter gesehen. Haben uns für etwas besseres gehalten. Wir waren arrogant. Aber wir hatten jeden Grund dazu. Wäre die englische Zaubereigemeinschaft heute noch eine Monarchie, dann wären wir Prinzen gewesen. Und du der Kronprinz unter uns. Wir glaubten, wir könnten nach den Sternen greifen. Vielleicht konnten wir es auch, zeitweiße zumindest. Wir haben es versucht. Und wir haben teuer dafür bezahlt. Niemand darf es wagen, dass Unerreichbare zu begehren. Aber seit wann kümmern wir uns um Regeln? Wir wollten ein Stück des Himmels. Wir haben es bekommen. Und dafür dürfen wir jetzt in der Hölle schmoren._

Bellatrix Lestrange ist auch hier.  
Blacks Cousine, soweit ich mich erinnern kann.  
Verurteilt, weil sie die Longbottoms bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert hat.  
Man munkelt, dass sie vor Azkaban schon wahnsinnig war.  
Auf ihre eigene, verdrehte Weise.  
Bei den Blacks ist Wahnsinn erblich.  
Aber hier hat sie ihr letztes Restchen Verstand eingebüßt.  
Auch sie murmelt. Unablässig.  
Spricht mit ihrem Meister.  
Dabei ist er doch tot.  
Ist er doch, oder?  
Ich weiß es nicht.  
Ich finde sie unheimlich.  
Ihr Mann ist mir lieber.  
Rodolphus Lestrange.  
Schreit, wie alle anderen auch.  
Er benimmt sich wenigstens normal.  
Hat Albträume, verliert den Sinn für die Realität.  
An ihm ist nichts besonderes.  
Rabastan Lestrange, sein Bruder, ist genauso.  
Nur ein weiterer Gefangener.  
Barty Crouch jr. ist mit ihnen gekommen.  
Der machst nicht mehr lange.  
Wird hier sterben.  
Wie alle anderen auch.  
Wieso ich grinse?  
Ja, raten Sie mal.

_Ich verstehe es nicht, James. Ich verstehe nicht, wie es so weit mit und kommen konnte. Du: tot. Pettigrew: ein Verräter. Remus: allein. Ich: in Azkaban. Hast du dich damals je gefragt, was die Zukunft für uns bereit hält? Für uns, die berüchtigten Marauder. Am Ende haben wir einsehen müssen, dass und ein paar Tricks und Streiche im echten Leben nicht weiterbringen. Aber unsere Freundschaft, von der dachten wir, dass sie ewig halten würde. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs. Sie sind tot, James. Die Marauder sind gestorben. Und es gibt niemanden, der sie wieder zurück bringen kann. Tot… weißt du, was mir grade aufgefallen ist, James? Ich weine. Ich habe gelacht, als sie mich hierher gebracht haben. Erste Anzeichen des black'schen Wahnsinnes? Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch Verzweifelung. Fakt ist, dass ich gelacht habe. Jetzt weine ich. Ich weine um dich, James, um euch und um mich auch. Ich weine um uns. Denn wir sind gebrochen. Einfach gebrochen. Und niemand wird uns je wieder reparieren können._

Augustus Rockwood ist hier.  
Ihn haben sie gekriegt, weil er Informationen an den Dunklen Lord weitergegeben hat.  
Geheime Informationen.  
Er war einmal gefährlich.  
Wie alle hier.  
Jetzt ist er verrückt.  
Wie alle hier.  
Dann gibt es noch Antonin Dolohow.  
Hat die Prewett-Brüder getötet.  
Und viele andere zuvor.  
Auch wahnsinnig.  
Es gibt keine zurechnungsfähigen Menschen in Azkaban.  
Auch ich bin es nicht.  
Schon lange nicht mehr.  
Bin ich es je gewesen?  
Ich muss gestehen: Ich weiß es nicht.  
Aber es ist nicht wichtig.  
Nichts ist mehr wichtig.  
Denn ich sitze in Azkaban.  
Und Azkaban ist ein Ort von Monstern, für Monster.  
Menschen-Monster.  
So, wie ich eines bin.  
Ich glaube, ich werde jetzt aufhören.  
Mein klarer Moment neigt sich dem Ende.  
Der Wahnsinn streckt wieder seine Hand nach mir aus.  
Ich kann ihm nicht entkommen.  
Und ich werde es nicht versuchen.  
Auf Wiedersehen.  
Oder auch nicht.  
Es ist egal.  
Alles ist egal.  
Hier in Azkaban.


End file.
